


Day 6: Fog

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), Hauntober 2020, Hydra (Marvel), Other, Siblings, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: The New Captain America, Silver Saber, and Sub-Mariner have been sent on a mission. But things go awry as the siblings separate fighting Hydra agents and their communications are shut down. The Twins go into a mysterious fog but get lost.
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 6: Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Woah look at that!
> 
> A oneshot series within a series. 
> 
> Part one of three. The Twins have taken the roles of their parents. Steve and Vanessa are retired. James is Captain America, Sarah Aaliyah is Silver Saber, and Lunetta has become a Sub-Mariner. 
> 
> But this one focuses on the twins.

“What did Mom always tell us not to be on a mission?” “‘Don’t be stupid.’” “And why are you stupid?” “Because I suggested we run into the fog.” “And now we’re lost! Great job Captain America!” Saber said sarcastically. The twins were lost in a fog in the dark.

It was supposed to be a simple clean up mission. Cap, Saber, and Lunetta the Sub-Mariner had come across the old battlegrounds their fathers fought on and were there to make sure there was nothing Hydra could use to revive any plans of world domination. But they ran into trouble; modern Hydra agents attacked the siblings and they engaged. Similar to their fathers before them, the children fought them as swiftly as possible.

Some of them retreated into the castle and others ran into a fog.

Lunetta flew into the castle. James ran into the fog, Aaliyah tried to stop him but soon found herself in combat.

Captain America and Silver Saber had defeated the Hydra agents and now they had to find their way out of the fog

“Which way did we come from?” “I don’t know sis. I didn’t have black pebbles or breadcrumbs to leave behind a trail while trying to keep these hydra goons from escaping.” James decided to channel his eagle vision. The world turned gray and he saw his sister highlighted the same color as he. The hydra agents would be red but they were down for the count and irrelevant. “What do you see?” “I’m trying to find Lunetta.” “If she’s still around. She may be in the castle to find what's jamming our communications," she said as she tried to contact anyone who was connected.

She couldn’t contact their mother, sister, brother, or stepdad. Hell, they couldn’t connect to Stark satellites or S.H.I.E.L.D.’s. They were dead in the water.

James did a double-take. This was a night mission. “It’s not going to snow here is it?” “No why? What do you see?” “It’s all white. I can’t see anything.” Aaliyah channeled her vision. All she could see was her brother’s aura. Then she wondered, “How are we going to get through the fog?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I forgot to mention, when I created Silver Saber I had an idea for her to be a Modern Day Assassin from the Assassin's Creed series.  
> She has Eagle Vision and so does all her children.


End file.
